Talk:Dervish Vabbian armor
The female version of this armor is gorgeous... Probably the most expensive purchase I've made for any of my characters was this for my female Derv. And it was soo worth it =]. Mine's dyed a light blue. The hood looks so fancy - sometimes I forget she's a Dervish because all the other female dervs have these cultic-looking hoods. The chest piece makes me weak... =P. And the shoes look like Saucony or Puma trainers lol. Props to the designer who made this armor set. - Wang 09:59, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Want to make a set of armor icons for this armor since you have it now? See if you can do it before you dye it. --RabiesTurtle 10:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::White makes 'em look Templar-ish, and no that's not a Hellgate reference. They finally look like the "holy warriors" they're made out to be. *Drool* --Verena 13:55, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Do the awesome little spike ornament thingees on the leggings change with dye? Kyroth Vyzaltar 18:59, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::There is 2 set of pics. One dye one not. Just compare the 2. And please sign your comments.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:12, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, the dyes are white and gray on the female meaning it might be hard to tell if it is slightly effected or not at all. They don't look dyed though, — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:29, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::They do dye look at the green dye for the male armor.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:40, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I at first thought it did dye based on that, but a closer look at the males undyed looks the same color as the dyed. (slightly greenish). In any case, white is really not the best choice to show color. If you can't tell which parts are dyable, the colorable sections doesn't do its job. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:52, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::The metal parts that hang down are not changed at all by dye. Perrsun 14:37, 26 June 2007 (CDT) I got this armor on my female dervish in purple, it's nice but i'm thinking about black, could anyone make a picture of it so I have an idea how it looks? ~~Orihime :Meh, just preview it in the Dye Preview Screen. Unless you're planning on BUYING the black dye with the sole purpose of dying this armor black. Honestly, don't waste your money on Black dye. Only certain armors turn fully black with black dye (like more assassin armors, Ele Kurzick Armor, etc) and Dervish is not one of those. Make a combination of cheap dyes and you'll find a better color. Also, something I noticed... While wearing the Chest piece (this obviously only applies to females), the character's breasts become/look extremely smaller than before. If you compare the no-chest piece image with the chest-piece image, it's like going from a D to a B. Anyone else notice this? --MagickElf666 23:40, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::The amazing variable-size boobage effect is not peculiar to this armor set, or even Dervish armor sets. This happens with many different sets for many female professions. Heck, compare the Shing Jea Rit chest to Seitung or Canthan...it just doesn't compare...but then, what does? o_o;; Arshay Duskbrow 23:50, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Every female armor set comes with its own boob job... Armor crafters are also Plastic surgeons... Urock 23:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::All jokes aside (as funny as they are XD) I see no difference in size of the breast area when viewed from the front or side, so I'm not sure I'm seeing what you're seeing. ^^; --Kajex Firedrake 22:47, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Which Dervish armor has the most roundest figure for the female? the female vabbian picture is dyed blue not white as it described as.